


A Walk In The Park

by octobersmog



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: and i needed more connor + cute doggos in my life, i randomly thought of this in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Hank lets Connor walk Sumo sometimes, which leads to him meeting the reader, who also has a cute doggo.





	A Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> oKaY, so i thought of this in the shower and i NEEDED to write it. i feel like some of the dialogue + the ending is a lil meh, but i really didn’t know what else to do with it lmao. also i tried vv hard to keep in character with this one so i hope it worked lol

Sumo seemed to love the park, as did Connor, but not as much as he loved simply walking the lovable St. Bernard. It was something Hank let him do at least once a week, and Connor loved it. They always took a simple route from Hank's house to the nearby park, do a lap, and back home again. Connor had tried to convince hank to come along with them a few times, only to be waved off by Hank, muttering something about paperwork he had to finish.

And that was how Connor was spending his Saturday, walking through the park, with Sumo padding along beside him. The park was pretty busy for a Saturday, full of families or other dog walkers. A couple of gardeners were strewn throughout the park, tending to the blooming flowerbeds and pulling up weeds.

Detroit had become a much more peaceful place in the last few months, now home to a population equal parts human and android. It hadn't been easy getting there, but Connor was one of the many androids glad for it. In the wake of the revolution, androids had been given equal rights to humans, as well as a voice in politics. Connor still found it strange at times that he now owned an apartment, and a job at the DPD that he was actually paid for.

Connor paused as Sumo tugged on the leash, having spied a sizeable stick in the grass. He knelt, unclipping the St. Bernard from his leash. Sumo shot off in the direction of the stick, returning seconds later and dropping it at Connor's feet. Connor threw it, watching him shoot away after the thrown stick, tail wagging furiously.

Nearby, a family sat on a blanket in the grass, laughing as the children chased each other around the trees. It reminded him of the picture Kara had sent of her, Alice and Luther in Canada, all three smiling at the camera.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ragged panting of Sumo, stick clamped firmly in his mouth. A small dachshund stood beside him, almost minute beside Sumo. "Where did you come from?" he asked, crouching down and petting the small dog. The dog simply looked at him, its tail wagging lazily. 

Connor looked up as a shout reached his ears, his eyes landed on the person jogging towards him, leash in hand.

"Is this one yours?" he asked as they skidded to a stop next to him, panting slightly.

"Yes, he is," they replied, bending down and clipping the dog onto its leash. "He's also a bit of a brat."

For a second, Connor couldn't tell if they were being serious or not, but relaxed slightly as they laughed, reaching down to pet their dog's head. "He's a brat, but we love him."

They seemed to only just realise that Sumo was there, which Connor found a bit funny, given Sumo's size. "Oh my God, is that a St. Bernard?" They dropped down and started petting the large dog, cooing. "I love St. Bernards."

"His name is Sumo," he said, finding his tongue. "But he's not mine. I walk him for my...friend."

They hummed in response, ruffling Sumo's fur before straightening up again. "Sorry, I got a little distracted by the dogs," they laughed. "I'm Y/N."

"My name is Connor," he replied, offering a small smile. That was another thing he found a little difficult at times; making small talk, though he supposed he would only get better as time went on.

"Nice to meet you, Connor." They smiled at him, reaching into their pocket and pulling out their phone as it vibrated loudly. Their brow furrowed slightly as they tapped the screen, reading. "Crap, gotta split. Let's go, buddy."

They turned and jogged back though the park with the little dachshund trotting along beside them, disappearing around the corner, leaving Connor completely bewildered. He hadn't met very many people on his walks with Sumo, but that was certainly one of the more interesting ones. He started down the path again, Sumo padding along beside him. As they neared the end of the park, he wondered if he might see Y/N and their little dog again.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until the next Saturday that he saw them again.

Despite the fact that they'd only met for a few minutes, he had to admit he was curious about them, and he'd begun to wonder if their meeting was only a one-off. He found them on a park bench, the small Dachshund basking in the sun at their feet.

"Hello, Y/N," he greeted, perching on the bench next to them.

"Hey," they replied, fidgeting with their hands, as if they were nervous.

"Are you alright?" he questioned. "You seem anxious."

"Yeah," they agreed. "It's just work, is all. New job, you know?"

"That's understandable. It's quite normal to experience some kind of anxiety when starting a new job." He didn't quite know what else to say. He knew he should offer some kind of comfort, but there lay the problem; he didn't know what to say.

"That's true, I guess." Y/N shifted slightly, twisting to check on the dachshund nearby.

Connor racked his brains for something to say. He didn't want to seem rude, but at the same not too eager.

"Coffee," he blurted. "We should get coffee and talk about this more. If you'd like to," he added, a faint blue blush blooming on his cheeks.

Y/N smiled widely. "I'd love to, Connor."

They stood up, grabbing his hand as the dogs milled around them, tails wagging happily. As he found himself being pulled along, Connor hoped that Hank would forgive him being late, just this once.


End file.
